Síndrome de lentes
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando Chitose se quita los lentes, pero ¿qué pasaría si alguien más se quitara esos mismos lentes? Por causa de la casualidad sería Kyouko la primera en descubrirlo, y además su locura la llevará a hacer que las demás también lo sepan. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Aquí les traigo otra fumada de las mías, no sin antes decirles que Yuruyuri no me pertenece, pero si así fuera predominarían las parejas AkarixAkane y AyanoxKyouko, o tal vez haga un trío AyanoxKyoukoxYui XD

 **Síndrome de lentes**

Nuestra querida, hermosa, zavroshonga, rikolina y pervertida Chitose pululaba por su cuenta por toda la escuela. Disfrutaba cada pareja de chicas que viera en su camino, y casi en cada ocasión aprovechaba para quitarse los lentes para imaginar a cada dúo en una situación algo comprometedora, dejando así una larga estela de sangre que nadie se podía explicar cómo no había matado a nuestra querida fantasiosa de una fuerte anemia.

-Esta escuela es el paraíso. Cómo me alegro de haber decidido estudiar aquí- hablaba para sí misma cuando se encuentra a su hermana en la entrada de su salón- ¿Cómo te va, Chizuru?

-Onee-san- Chizuru se sorprende por la llegada de Chitose y detiene su paso-. Me va bien, pero me importa más saber cómo te va.

-Me va sencillamente genial, Chizuru- dice Chitose soñadora y aprovechando para quitarse otra vez los lentes por dos chicas que estaban detrás de su gemela-. El día de hoy ha sido perfecto para mí.

En vista que estaban en hora libre, ambas hermanas pasean juntas hablando sobre las cosas que veían, siendo Chitose quien más charlaba y se quitaba los lentes una y otra vez. Al final tanto sangrar y quitarse los lentes pasaría factura en la pobre Chitose y acaba desmayándose.

-¡Onee-san! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy maravillosamente...- dice Chitose con apenas un hilo de voz antes de perder el conocimiento.

Chizuru no ve otra que cargar a su gemela y llevarla urgente a la enfermería, pero no se da cuenta que a mitad de camino se le caerían los lentes a su hermana. Chitose tenía suerte de estar inconsciente, o de lo contrario su sangrado se hubiera salido de control.

* * *

 **Al final de descanso**

Kyouko y Yui se habían entretenido tanto en la casita del club del té que tuvieron que correr porque iban atrasadas para llegar a clases. Casualmente Kyouko nota los lentes de Chitose y se detiene para recogerlos.

-¡Mira esto, Yui! Me conseguí estos lentes que alguien tiró.

-Se los puedes dar a Ayano y que ella busque a la dueña- aconseja Yui retomando la carrera.

-Qué aburrida eres, Yui- Kyouko por simple travesura se pone los lentes y nota que veía perfectamente con ellos- ¡Mira, Yui! Me quedan genial los lentes.

* * *

 **Salón de clases**

Yui y Ayano no pasaron desapercibido (ni que fuera Akari) el hecho de que Kyouko usara los lentes en clases. La rubia estaba tan animada usando los lentes de Chitose que ni siquiera intentó dormirse, acontecimiento que activó no pocas alarmas en las demás chicas.

-¿De dónde sacaste esos lentes, Toshino Kyouko?

Kyouko no responde, estaba tan animada con sus lentes que ni se daba cuenta que el mundo existe. Ayano y Yui no comprendían cómo podía Kyouko ver con tal nitidez si ni siquiera tenía idea de la graduación de su propia vista, tenía que haber sido un milagro, aunque en realidad ello traería una maldición.

* * *

 **Después de clases**

-¿Cuándo te vas a quitar los lentes esos, Toshino Kyouko?

-En realidad Kyouko los encontró a mitad de los pasillos, Ayano- advierte Yui.

-¿Con que es así, eh?- Ayano va con toda su autoridad a Kyouko y se atraviesa en su camino- Dame esos lentes ahora. Se los voy a devolver a su verdadera dueña, Toshino Kyouko.

-Mejor haz caso, Kyouko- Yui también se atraviesa para que a la rubia no le quedara otra que entregar los lentes.

-De acuerdo, pero me estaba divirtiendo con estos lentes- Kyouko se quita los lentes, pero antes de entregarlos a Ayano, su mente empieza a trabajar de una manera insospechada- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre de qué, Toshino Kyouko?- manifiesta Ayano desconcertada.

* * *

 **Mente de Kyouko**

Ayano y Yui estaban estrecha y dulcemente abrazadas y sus rostros estaban a apenas unos centímetros uno del otro.

-Funami-san...- gime Ayano cuando Yui la arrincona contra la pared.

-No digas nada, Ayano. Por ahora sólo quiero disfrutar del sabor de tus labios- dice Yui bastante pícara y toma el mentón de Ayano para acercarla todavía más ella.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Kyouko estaba completamente fuera de sí y no se da cuenta cuando sufre una hemorragia nasal bastante mayor a aquella vez cuando se imaginó a Chinatsu vestida de Mirakurun. Yui y Ayano miraban a la rubia bastante aterradas, señalando nerviosamente su nariz, pero Kyouko aún no se daba cuenta.

-¡Te está sangrando la nariz, Toshino Kyouko!- Ayano trata se sacar su pañuelo para tapar la nariz de Kyouko, pero le temblaba tanto la mano que no le fue posible.

-¿Qué te está pasando, Kyouko? Te estás pareciendo a Chitose así de la n...- Yui se detiene y descubre lo que estaba pasando- ¡Esos lentes son de Chitose, todo tiene sentido!

-¡Debes estar mintiendo!- Ayano se aterra al pensar en que ahora Kyouko tenía su destino atado a aquellos lentes mientras Chitose yace ahora muerta en medio de un lago de sangre, cosa que inclusó la asqueó un poco- Si eso es verdad, entonces Toshino Kyouko debe ponerse los lentes ahora por seguridad.

Como si estuviera atravesando un campo minado, Ayano corre a Kyouko y le pone nuevamente los lentes. A Yui le sale una gota en la cabeza por la sobreactuación de Ayano.

-Ponte los lentes, Ayano- invita Kyouko en cuanto regresa en sí-. Están realmente geniales, es como cuando Chitose se quita los suyos...

-¡Los lentes son de ella, Toshino Kyouko!- reprende Ayano, pero antes de decir nada más Kyouko le pone los lentes- ¡No hagas eso, Toshino Kyouko!- se quita con brusquedad los lentes, cuando...

* * *

 **Mente de Ayano**

Yui abraza por detrás a Kyouko y le da un suave mordisco en la oreja, sacando de ella un adorable gemido que parecía hacer eco.

-Yui-sama...

-Te puedo hacer sentir mucho mejor que eso, Kyouko- dice Yui con voz seductora y ahora lamiendo la mejilla de su amiga.

-S-si es contigo, entonces no tengo ningún problema...

Yui agarra los pechos de Kyouko y los empieza a apretar, haciendo que de Kyouko salieran varios gemidos de excitación.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Ayano sentía terror por aquellas imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza, pero eso no significaba que no le sangrara la nariz. Kyouko también volvía a fantasear y Yui sentía que la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Justo en ese momento llegan Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako.

-Ohayo, senpais- saluda en primer lugar Sakurako de manera bastante efusiva.

-¿Alguien quiere ponerse estos lentes?- ofrece Kyouko con una amplia sonrisa y sin disimular su hemorragia, sacando una gota a todas las de primero.

-Creo que paso- opina Chinatsu.

-¡Yo sí me los quiero poner!- Sakurako tiende su mano y Kyouko le da los lentes.

-¡No lo hagas!- Yui trata de detener a la tsundere de poca cabeza, pero ya era tarde.

Sakurako estaba emocionada porque los lentes le quedaban perfectamente, pero esa emoción se va desvaneciendo a medida que no estaba pasando nada más, así que pronto se quita los lentes para devolvérselos a Kyouko, y justo cuando voltea a ver a sus compañeras...

* * *

 **Mente de Sakurako**

Akari es acorralada por Himawari y Chinatsu. Entonces Himawari hunde el rostro de Akari en sus pechos y después de eso Chinatsu atrapa el rostro de su amiga hasta dejarlo muy cerca del suyo.

-Por favor, sean gentiles ustedes dos...- pide Akari con un tono que más bien parecía un ruego.

-No te preocupes, que todo estará bien- Himawari toma a Akari por los hombros y le respira por el cuello, sacándole varios gemidos.

-Ya vas a ver cómo te sentirás genial después de esto, Akari-chan- Chinatsu pasa un dedo por los labios de Akari antes de darle un beso.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

-¡HYAAAAAAAAA!

Himawari ve con horror a Sakurako que se estaba halando de los cabellos y la nariz le estaba sangrando sin ninguna razón. Saca su pañuelo y trata de acercarse a su amiga de la infancia para limpiarla, pero Sakurako le lanza su mochila y casi la golpea.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- pregunta Himawari bastante sorprendida y enfadada a la vez.

-¡MONSTRUO PECHUGÓN!

Himawari y Sakurako empiezan a pelearse, ignorando olímpicamente el sangrado de la segunda. Mientras tanto Akari, Chinatsu y Yui trataban de averiguar cómo le hacían para detener el sangrando de Ayano y Kyouko, pero la rubia tenía sus propios planes.

-¡Matanga dijo la changa!- Kyouko le pone los lentes a Yui antes que ella pudiese reaccionar.

-¡Ya basta, Kyouko!- ahora era el turno de Yui de saber qué se sentía quitarse los lentes de Chitose.

* * *

 **Mente de Yui**

Kyouko aparece con traje de caballero galante, abrazando por la cintura a Chinatsu que aparecía con el vestido de una princesa. Kyouko estrecha cada vez más su abrazo y Chinatsu mostraba un sonrojo que la hacía ver demasiado tierna para ser imaginable por la misma Yui.

-Kyouko-senpai...

-Chinatsu-chan, he venido para llevarte muy lejos de aquí ¿Cómo prefieres que te lleve? ¿Te llevo a caballo o te cargo en mis brazos?

-Etto... Creo que...- Chinatsu parecía incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Kyouko, cada vez que intentaba mirarla acababa por desviar otra vez su enfoque- Quiero que me lleves en tus fuertes brazos, Kyouko-senpai.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Yui sabía que el embrujo de Chitose ya la había alcanzado a ella también. No pudo hacer más que taparse la nariz para frenar la fluída hemorragia de su nariz, mientras que Chinatsu y Akari no tenían idea de qué hacer.

* * *

 **Enfermería**

En vista que la doctora titular de Nanamori estaba de reposo ese día, era el deber de Nishigaki atender los percances que pudiesen alcanzar a las estudiantes. Chitose yacía descansando plácidamente mientras que Chizuru estaba sentada a su lado en caso de que fuera necesario hacer algo. En un principio se había alarmado porque no pudo encontrar los lentes de su hermana, pero luego de una intensa búsqueda decidió que preguntaría en el consejo estudiantil, confiada en que nadie sería tan irresponsable como para quedarse con esos lentes.

-Bueno, parece está bien- dice Nana luego de hacer una lectura de los signos que había tomado-. Estoy segura que en cualquier momento se podrá despertar y estará como si nada, aunque será necesario darle algo de comer y también jugo para recomponer los nutrientes perdidos.

-De acuerdo, sensei- dice Chizuru en el momento en que Chitose da señales de estar despertando.

Rise entra en el salón de enfermería con algunas toallas limpias e insumos de primeros auxilios. Deja las cosas acomodadas en un lugar y va con la sensei.

-...

-Ya veo. Muchas gracias, Matsumoto.

-...

Chizuru no escuchaba la charla que tenía Nana con Matsumoto (lo pongo así porque con Rise es sencillamente imposible saber qué le dice a Nana XD), sólo tomaba una mano de su hermana mientras ésta abría lentamente los ojos.

-Chizuru... ¿Dónde me encuentro?

-Estás en la enfermería, onee-san- responde Chizuru con su porte más tranquilo-. Te he traído hasta aquí porque tenías anemia.

-Oh, ya veo- Chitose busca los lentes pero no los encuentra-. Qué raro, no están mis lentes.

-Lo siento, onee-san. Perdí tus lentes cuando te traía aquí, y ahora no sé dónde pueden estar.

-Es bastante extraño- interviene Nana con Rise a su lado-. Se supone que cuando no tienen los lentes puestos suelen sangrar o babear, pero ahora Ikeda está como si nada...

-Así es- responde Chitose sonriente-. Los lentes originalmente los usamos para poder ver, pero en realidad son reliquias familiares con un hechizo incorporado que hacen que quien los posea tenga reacciones cada vez que se las quiten.

-¿Eso significa que ahora ya no tendrás hemorragias nasales, Ikeda?- pregunta Nana obviamente interesada al igual que Rise.

-Chizuru y yo ya tenemos nuestra condición, los lentes provocan ese efecto en cualquiera que lo usen, aunque con nosotras no la necesitamos del todo aunque nos guste usar su efecto- continúa Chitose tratando de ponerse de pie apoyada por su gemela-. Chizuru y yo podemos disfrutar de lo que vemos con otros lentes, pero cuando tenemos estos podemos tener muchas más ocasiones.

-...

-Así es, Matsumoto- asiente Nana cruzándose de brazos muy pensativa-. Esa explicación de ustedes es muy interesante, pero la pregunta es ¿porqué ya no presentas hemorragias nasales ahora que no tienes los lentes?

-Oh, eso- Chitose ve que no podía mantenerse en pie y vuelve a la cama-. El efecto de los lentes dura tres horas, según nos había contado nuestra abuela. Una persona normal sólo tiene que tratar de evitar desangrarse durante esas tres horas y se habrá librado de sus efectos, y lo mismo ocurre con los lentes de Chizuru- la gemela ojiverde asiente.

-Y si eso es así y ustedes dos tienen la capacidad para formar sus propias imágenes, ¿porqué usar los lentes?

-Pues porque Chizuru y yo disfrutamos utilizando sus efectos, y como dije antes necesitamos los lentes para ver.

Todo estaba más que claro para Nana y Rise. Chitose y Chizuru eran bastante dementes como para alimentar su locura yurista usando esos lentes, a pesar de que estaban en capacidad para hacerlo por sí mismas. Sensei y presidenta prefirieron no decir nada más, ahora tenían la preocupación de que alguien más pudiese estar usando aquellos lentes.

* * *

 **Fuera de la escuela**

Chinatsu corría de un lado a otro porque Kyouko la iba a meter también en el embrollo de los lentes, pero era seguida por Yui y Ayano que como podían se tapaban la nariz. El resto de las chicas las estaban mirando bastante quietas, incluso Himawari y Sakurako habían dejado de pelear y entonces la tsundere pechugona pudo atender el sangrado nasal de su amor no recordado. Akari por su parte se sentía bastante angustiada por toda la sangre que había regada en la calle, además que tampoco tenía en ese momento pañuelos para ayudar a sus amigas.

-Ven aquíiii, Chinatsu-chaaaaaaan- cantaba Kyouko con los lentes puestos.

-¡AUXILIO, YUI-SENPAIIIIIII!

Yui corría tan rápido como podía, pero Kyouko era demasiado veloz para ella, por lo que aprovechaba cada vez que tenía la posibilidad de girar y tomar atajos que le acortaran la distancia. Ayano por su parte acabó rezagada y pronto debió detenerse por el agotamiento que implicaba correr tanto a toda velocidad.

-¡Por favor, no más!- rogaba Chinatsu que también estaba al tope de su resistencia.

Kyouko no hace caso a los ruegos de Chinatsu ni a las advertencias de Yui, sólo procura ponerle los lentes a Chinatsu hasta que logra darle alcance y se los pone. Justo en ese momento Yui alcanza también a Kyouko y le da un fuerte coscorrón por lo que hizo.

-¿No ves lo que estás haciendo, Kyouko? ¡Eres una grandísima tarada!

-Pero sólo quería divertirme- dice Kyouko como si fuese una gracia lo que estaba haciendo.

Chinatsu estaba aterrada ante la idea de que su nariz pudiese empezar a sangrar en cuanto se quitara los lentes. Para su mala suerte, al dar un paso hacia atrás se resbala y los lentes salen volando lejos de su alcance. Lo inevitable estaba empezando.

* * *

 **Mente de Chinatsu**

Unos grotescos dibujos con un lejano parecido a Kyouko y Yui se acercaban y al estar juntos esos dibujos empiezan a darse abrazos y besos.

-¡Te amo, Kyouko!- exclama el garabato identificado como Yui con una voz que haría que Chucky pareciera un lindo e inocente muñeco.

-¡Y yo te amo a ti, Yui!- responde Kyouko con la misma voz de ultratumba y aterradora como pocos horrores creados o creídos.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEE!- grita Chinatsu con su aporte de sangre para el suelo saliendo de su nariz- ¡YUI-SENPAI ES SOLO MÍA, KYOUKO-SENPAI!

En cuanto a los lentes, Akari los toma del suelo y los mira con detalle, acompañada de Himawari y Sakurako (ésta última con ambos orificios nasales tapados con el pañuelo de Himawari). Las tres estaba algo temerosas sobre la posibilidad de que alguien más los use, aunque pensándolo bien, Himawari y Akari eran las únicas que no se los habían puesto todavía.

-Esto se pone cada vez más feo- opina Himawari.

A pesar del regaño de Yui, las bromas de Kyouko no habían terminado todavía. Ya había enfocado a Himawari y también Akari, quienes ahora sentían mucho miedo y estaban listas para correr.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Kyouko!- Yui trata de detener a la otaku, pero se le termina escapando.

Las últimas supervivientes corren lo más rápido que podían y gritaban de terror, y para mal mayor Akari tiró los lentes a causa de su miedo. Akari logró mantener la distancia, pero Himawari tuvo un impedimento de peso que la hizo ir muy lento para su conveniencia y gusto: sus pechos.

Los pechos de Himawari rebotaban bastante en la carrera, y cada vez que éstos caían, Himawari se sentía frenada por la enorme presión que ejercían. Probó con frenar ese rebote con las manos, pero ya Kyouko se le venía encima y Sakurako se sentía furiosa al ver toda aquella función.

-¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO, BESTIA TETONA!

-¡Ya te tengo!- la inagotable (en este caso por desgracia) Kyouko cumple con su malévolo plan.

-¡Nooooooo!- Himawari tira a un lado los lentes, pero al tener los ojos cerrados y luego tapándolos con las manos, su mente aún no había empezado a trabajar.

-¡Eh! ¿Porqué a ti no te está pasando lo mismo que a nosotras, Himawari?- pregunta Sakurako entre acusadora y ansiosa por poner fin a las imágenes que la seguían atormentando.

-Sólo trato de no ver- responde débilmente Himawari, a lo que Sakurako no la oye.

-¡Himawari, mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!- exige algo enojada Sakurako.

Las dos tsunderes vuelven a pelearse, pero Himawari continuaba sin descubrirse los ojos. Entretanto las demás chicas se reúnen, todas con el propósito de reprender con furia a Kyouko por lo que había hecho, e incluso Ayano no se mostró tolerante y le quitó los lentes sin ninguna contemplación.

-¡Devuélveme mis lentes!- exige Kyouko olvidando su hemorragia.

-¡Estos lentes son de Chitose, Toshino Kyouko!- en vista que para Ayano era (sentimentalmente) difícil pegarle a Kyouko, ese trabajo queda para Yui- No es gracioso lo que nos has hecho, y ahora no tenemos idea de cómo detener esto ¿Cómo asumirás la responsabilidad si alguna de nosotras se muere desangrada, Toshino Kyouko?

-¡Aquí nadie muere!- Nana hace una llegada triunfal con varios lentes de sol en sus manos- He encontrado la manera de contrarrestar el efecto de los lentes de Ikeda hasta que éstos desaparezcan, y es usando estos lentes de sol que mantendrá sus capacidades visuales bajo control hasta que hayan pasado las tres horas necesarias para que estén a salvo.

-¿En serio?- en un descuído tremendo, Himawari se destapa los ojos y enfoca el mundo por primera vez desde que se había puesto los lentes.

* * *

 **Mente de Himawari**

Sakurako, Chinatsu y la sensei estaban tiernamente abrazadas. Nana toma por el mentón a cada una y les planta un beso francés antes de hablarles.

-Quiero que esta noche ustedes sean parte de mis experimentos ¿Me darían el gusto, chicas?

-¡Claro que sí, sensei!- gritan ambas estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegra, entonces tal vez hagamos una antesala hoy que incluiría que no lleven nada de ropa.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Himawari empieza a gritar incoherencias a la vez que se tapa una vez más los ojos, pero ya el daño estaba hecho y sufrió también la tan temida hemorragia. Esta historia ya estaba teniendo un generoso elemento gore. Todas con excepción de Akari y las cuatro mujeres que recién habían llegado tenían sus rostros ensangrentados y la vista completamente nublada para tener aquellas imágenes fantasiosas, de las cuales la única que las disfrutaba realmente era Kyouko.

-Muy bien, será mejor que me des los lentes- indica Nana extendiendo una mano a Kyouko, pero la rubia tenía otra idea.

-¡Ahí voy, Nishigaki-chaaaaaan!

Kyouko iba a continuar con sus travesuras, esta vez le iba a poner los lentes a la sensei, pero ella no reacciona en absoluto sino que se queda quieta viendo cómo Kyouko se le acercaba hasta que apareció Chizuru mandándola a volar de un golpe y quitándole los lentes.

-¡Esto lo tienes por robarte los lentes de onee-san, horrenda!- Chizuru limpia bien los lentes antes de regresarlos a Chitose- Aquí están, onee-san.

-Gracias, Chizuru- Chitose había llegado acompañada de Rise mientras no tuviera sus lentes, y ahora podía volver a ver bien.

Kyouko se levanta sobándose la mejilla y limpiando nuevamente su nariz. Las demás chicas afectadas van inmediatamente a Nana y ésta les ofrece los lentes de sol que mágicamente anula los efectos en ellas. Todas se sentían mucho más aliviadas.

-¡Es increíble, sensei! ¿Cómo las pudo inventar tan rápido?- pregunta Ayano bastante sorprendida por los efectos.

-En realidad son sólo lentes de sol ordinarios, Sugiura- dice Nana de lo más tranquila-. Después de toda la entrevista que hice a las gemelas Ikeda y de concluir que es necesario tapar la vista para detener el flujo de sangre, pensé que este sería el método más adecuado. Y por cierto, en cuanto se les pase los efectos deben devolverme los lentes porque son de la escuela.

Kyouko es la última en recibir los lentes, no porque las demás se le adelantaran sino como castigo por causar tantos daños. Himawari y Sakurako tuvieron su oportunidad para reconciliarse ahora que no tenían imágenes eróticas una de la otra. Ayano pudo respirar tranquila y se dedicó durante casi diez minutos a gritarle y regañar a Kyouko por lo irresponsable de sus actos, pero no fue la única porque Yui e incluso Chinatsu decidieron que la rubia no merecía piedad en esta ocasión.

-Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad- finaliza Akari, más feliz que nunca por su poca presencia que la logró tener fuera del enfoque de Kyouko hasta el último minuto.

-...

-Tienes razón, Matsumoto- Nana posa una mano sobre la cabeza de su estudiante favorita y ayudante-. Sólo queda que regrese a la escuela porque aún tenemos bastantes inventos en lo que trabajar.

Y así, las chicas pudieron tomar sus respectivas sendas a sus casas. Ya habían tenido demasiado por aquel día, excepto Kyouko, claro está. Ayano trataba como podía de taparse para que no se le viera la sangre que había caído en su ropa, la gente pensaría muchas cosas raras. Lo mismo ocurría en los casos de Chinatsu, Himawari y Yui, mientras que Kyouko y Sakurako no dieron mayor importancia a ese detalle. Chitose y Chizuru se fueron acompañando a Ayano, cosa que la gemela ojiverde aprovechó en algunas ocasiones para quitarse los lentes.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Yui**

-Aún no sé porqué dejo que entres. Debería botarte como un perro por lo que hiciste, Kyouko- dice Yui llevando a la mesa dos vasos con jugo.

-Es que yo soy absolutamente adorable- Kyouko se quita los lentes y aprovecha que el efecto de los lentes aún estaba vigente para fantasear un poco.

-¡Mejor ponte los lentes o serás tú quien limpie el piso!- exige Yui con una vena hinchada en su frente.

-Eres muy mala, Yui-nyan.

-Por cierto- Yui sirve los vasos y ambas beben un sorbo de jugo- ¿Desde cuándo eres de esa manera? Te prefería cuando eras una gatita asustada.

-Pues la verdad, creo que desde que me regalaron mi último moño, y desde entonces mi presencia ha ido creciendo bastante- dice Kyouko como si recordara una infancia muy feliz-. Cuando descubrí que podía convertirme en el centro de atención, dejé de estar de llorona y me he dedicado a ser más alegre.

-Pues tu manera de serlo está muy fuera de lo normal- Yui bebe otro sorbo de jugo-. Y por cierto, ¿dejaste tu moño en casa? No me había dado cuenta que no lo tenías.

-¿Pero qué dices, Yui? Si aquí tengo mi moño y t...- Kyouko se toca la cabeza y se asombra al darse cuenta que no tenía nada- ¿¡DÓNDE LO DEJÉEEE!? Seguramente se me cayó en alguna parte- dice con algo de terror-. Sin mi moño ya no me veo sexy.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- dice Yui también empezando a sentir escalofríos al tener fresco en su mente el sucesos de los lentes de Chitose.

Por razones inexplicables, Kyouko empieza a ponerse temerosa y llora como una niña pequeña rogando que Yui la protegiera. Yui estaba viendo que ahora la cosa se había puesto seria otra vez.

* * *

 **Fuera de la escuela**

Akari se regresa corriendo porque se le había caído uno de sus libros en medio de aquella frenética huida de Kyouko. Consigue su libro sin ningún problema, pero cerca de ahí nota el moño de Kyouko.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo se le cayó esto a Kyouko-chan?- Akari recoge el moño y se lo guarda en su mochila- Como sea, se lo devolveré mañana, aunque podría pedirle a onee-chan que me ayude a ponérmelo un rato cuando llegue- ríe feliz y va tranquilamente a su casa.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así termino este OS. Cada vez me están saliendo más largos, al menos en comparación con los primeros, señal de buena salud en mi imaginación :D. Entre julio y agosto empezaré a hacer un crossover Yuruyuri&Resident Evil para aquellos que disfruten o hayan disfrutado de aquel videojuego.

Hasta otra


End file.
